In the context of an vehicle cockpit, vehicle controls and associated display systems require that the user look away from the road to perform such simple operations as adjusting the cabin temperature to a specific value, changing the radio station, and displaying information, such as current navigation information. Heretofore, vehicle operators would first have to locate the physical control itself. This task may require visually scanning the cockpit control area to pinpoint the control's precise location. Optionally, vehicle operators may maintain their line of site with the road while “feeling around” until contact is made with a knob or other input device that approximates the same shape and size as the target control.
Once the control is located and physically contacted, the vehicle operator would then have to view a display, usually located near the control itself, in order to ascertain the control's current value or general information representative of the current status of the desired variable that is meant to be changed (e.g., cabin temperature, radio station, etc.). Even then, the vehicle operator will have to maintain visual contact with the control area to determine when the desired control value has been reached. Additionally, in the case of vehicles which utilize a Central Information Display (CID), the operator would have to glance towards the CID in order to discern which among the several fields of data shown is the one that is being changed. This requires additional scanning of information and further distraction from the main task at hand, which is safely driving the vehicle.
In sum, prior art vehicle control operation systems require the vehicle operator to look away from the road to locate the target control, obtain information about the control's current value and to determine when the new desired control value has been reached. primary line of sight, the main disadvantages of the prior art are as follows. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method of displaying vehicle control information to the vehicle operator.